friday_downloadfandomcom-20200214-history
Downloads
Downloads Dance Download Dancer and former Britain's Got Talent contestant, Aidan Davis, presents the Dance Download. This download sees Aidan teaching his fellow co-presenters, studio audience members and the viewers at home how to perform some of his dance moves and/or routines. TV & Movie Download Ceallach Spellman presents the TV & Movie Download, a feature where Ceallach and gives us his picks of the latest films and TV shows. Plus, there's a sub-section where Georgia Lock shows the viewers some movie mistakes. In the first and second series they were separate features. Style Download Georgia Lock presents the Style Download, a feature where Georgia visits a viewer at their house to help out on a style dilemma that needs fixing. On some occasions, guest presenters are brought in to go out on location instead of Georgia. Games Download Tyger Drew-Honey presents the Games Download, a feature where Tyger gives the viewers the low down on the latest gaming releases, with some of the presenters joining him to test out some of the games. Music Download Dionne Bromfield presents the Music Download, a feature where Dionne gives the viewers her favourite picks of forthcoming song releases. Plus, the musical guest that appears on the show performs as part of the Music Download. Hot or Not This is part of the show where all six presenters bring up a topic each and decide whether it is 'hot or not'. If there is a draw (called three-be-three) or the presenters cannot decide, they will play a game of rock, paper, scissors to decide. If they think that the topic is 'hot', then they sit on one sofa, but if they think that the topic is 'not hot' then they will sit on the other sofa. In the second series, the presenters asked viewers to send in their ideas of topics to be brought up during the feature, or they might ask a member of the studio audience. Some of the celebrity guests that have appeared on the show have occasionally taking part. Weekend Download Richard Wisker presents the Weekend Download, a feature where in each episode Richard goes out on location to be taught new skills, which the viewers at home can learn too. From the third series, guest presenters occasionally go out on location instead of Richard. Music Tribute Download Music Tribute Download is the feature where viewers can upload themselves doing their own music video to a different song each week. The presenters of the feature vary each week. Sing Download At the end of each episode, singer Dionne Bromfield, along with the other presenters and audience members, sing a song together, with the lyrics on screen for the viewers at home. For some occasions in the second series, the musical guest(s) would perform in the Sing Download due to regular host of the Sing Download, Dionne, being absent from the studio due to other commitments. Other Downloads *'Joke Download' - various members of the presenters, special guests or studio audience tell the viewers a joke. *'Fail Download' - a feature where humorous clips are played and reviewed. *'Just For Laughs Download' - a feature where a different presenter each episode teaches the viewers a trick they can learn. *'Backstage Download' - featuring an exclusive clip from behind the scenes of Friday Download (introduced in Series 2). *'Presenter/Star Download' - presenters and special guests are given one minute to answer as many questions as possible from members of the audience (introduced in Series 3). This was originally a download feature you could only watch on the Friday Download website.